1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with an increase in use of portable communication devices such as cellular phone and PHS (Personal Handyphone System), and with the widespread use of digital cameras, camera-equipped portable communication devices have gained in popularity.
In the camera with which the above-described communication device is equipped, a lens unit and a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) are unified and fixed in the same substrate. Therefore this kind of camera does not allow the lens to move under camera operation. If function as zooming and/or focusing is added to the above-described communication device in order to improve the performance of the camera, a variety of problems can occur because a lens drive unit and a communication unit are designed separately.
For instance, driving a zoom lens and/or a focus lens by the lens drive unit causes noise by sound of operation of an actuator with which the lens drive unit is equipped. In particular, if the countermeasures against noise are neglected in wireless communications devices, a communication error may occur and there may be difficulty in catching sound via speaker. This leads to deterioration in the quality of communication. Other than driving of the lens, a wide variety of problems related to noise caused by driving of an actuator can arise in the wireless communication devices.